In a Million Years
by Dimka4ever
Summary: Rose never imagined that she would betray her best friend and cheat on her boyfriend on the same night. Read her story as she faces the consequences of her actions.
1. Chapter 1 Who's the Cheater

**Ello my peeps! I really love the idea of Rose & Christian as a couple! So I just thought that I contribute to the fanfics on their lovely love square. I know that I haven't written in a long time, but all this shit with school, and breaking up with my BF *tears*. I've just been so fudgin' distracted (and that happens like A LOT!). Do you really want something…. I… want…. some… *yells* FUDGIN' CHOCHALTE! See I really get distracted…teehee! I think I'm in love… with every member in the band The Maine! Listening to Inside of You. Oh yeah shout out to my bestie Pauly4life, for getting me hooked onto this song ^_.^ yeah I gave this smiley a sexy beauty mark, if you have prob I'll just get my sexy fictional Bf to beat your scrawny ass. If some are on the slow train, I'm talking about Christian! Hoyea! Now read and you better Review. See you at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: if only I was cool like RM to own such a hot story, guess I was only lucky to own this great plot!**

I would never, ever, in a million years think that I, Rose Hathaway, would be lying in bed with Christian Ozera, the most hated kid on campus. Of all fucking people in the world it had to be him! There were so many things wrong with the idea of us together, but yet there were so many things right things about it. I guess there are a lot of people that think we make the best couple. The badass dhampir, with the kid whose own parents hated him so much that they turned Strigoi just to get away from him. Well, maybe not the last part, but still, they killed their own friend.

I could think of one person that hated the idea- well, two people- of Christian and I. they would be my ex Dimitri Belkov, the hot guardian-to-be, and my best friend- no my ex best friend Princess Vasilisa Dragomir; Lissa for short. I guess I really am fulfilling my destiny as a heartbreaker.

*Flashback*

I was sitting in my room, bored to death. I didn't have anything to do, but just sit and think. I guess I could think about how I was cheating on both my best friend and my boyfriend. I felt bad, but not that bad. I think I'm starting to love Christian. Even if he might be scum for cheating, but doesn't that make me scum? I really didn't want to sit alone in my room upsetting myself. I pulled myself into Lissa head, and let myself become her.

Lissa was on her way to her dorm when she was stopped by Queen Bitch Mia.

"Did you hear?" Mia said in a mocking tone.

"Hear what?" Lissa asked, already expecting the worst.

"Your boy toy is cheating on you." Mia answered with a smirk on her face.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one!" Lissa said, knowing that she was wrong.

"If it's such a lie, then why isn't he here with you?"

It took me a while to answer. Why wasn't Christian with me? He had walked out very quickly at the end of class, not even bothering to explain where he was going. Could Mia be right? Could Christian really be cheating on me?

"Um… so I'm right. You've just proved it to me." Mia said with a satisfying grin.

"I haven't proved anything Mia. Christian would never in a million years do that to me. Okay! " I practically screamed.

I took two steps towards Mia, looked her in the eye, and then said, "Christian would never cheat on me. Now go tell who ever the hell, told you this piece of crap, to go and screw themselves in a fucking ditch." I said in my most calming voice. I knew that I shouldn't have used compulsion on Mia, but I had no other choice. I couldn't let Mia go around and make me look like a fool. On the way to my dorm, I was stopped a total of three times. All of the people had told me the same things; that Christian was cheating on me.

When I finally reached my room, I exploded. I couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

"Christian she knows!" I said when he walked into my room later that night.

"What do you mean she knows?" he asked.

"I mean, she knows that you're cheating on her! I was in her head earlier today. Mia told her, that bitch. She's always trying to start some drama. Do you know that I could just punch her in the face one tiny time, and that would be the end to her, but I can't? If I do then she'll know that there is something going on between us." I said while I was pacing back and forth;

Christian came up behind me, whispered in my ear, "Rose there is nothing that you need to worry about. Lissa will never find out that I'm cheating on her with you." he started to nibble on ear.

"Christian stop, you know how I get when you do that." I said already moaning against my will.

"That's why I'm doing it baby." He said while putting his hand down the front of my pants. Once his hand reached the sensitive skin between my legs, I was a goner. Christian was a master at getting me hot. He knew my weak spots better than Dimitri did.

I turned around to get a better look at the man that made my legs go weak. Then kissed him with as much passion, and love I could muster. As my mouth was working my hands went to work. I reached down to find a great treasure in his pants.

I tore my lips away from his, and said "I don't think you're ready for this just yet."

"So what do you have in mind for tonight?"

Instead of answering him, I showed him. I went down on my knees and pulled down his pants. As soon as I got the extra clothing pushed away, I was greeted to a happy camper. I put his hard member in my hands. Touched all of the testicles, and then stated to lick. I was so happy that I was a dhampir. We didn't have the gag affect, like humans.

"Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h Rose do me good. Baby do me good." Christians said moaning. He started to push himself deeper into my mouth.

We were so caught up in our little BJ session, that we didn't hear the door open. I heard a faint sob come from the far side of my room, but I decided I was too caught up in the moment.

"Oh Rose do you know how much I fucking love you right now?" Christian said cumming into my mouth.

**So how was it…..? Did it suck major balls or did it not suck major balls. How about you tell me in a review? That sounds fair right? I think it does. So how about you press the little green button that says review and tell me how you feel. Oh heres another little shout out I'll like to put out there: Topaz Thunder how about you get a new life and go screw yourself in a fucking ditch. You don't scare me and my friends. *Yells* so lay the FUCK OFF ME AND MY FRIENDS! Thanks I'm done now. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2 Lissa Finds Out

**I'm back! I'm sorry that I didn't UD faster. I sort of had a major case of writer's block. And other things… well I'm sooooooo happy that you guys have loved the story. To tell you the truth with this story I've got the mist reviews ever. My first story sucked major balls, my second story I had to repost. I have way more chapters on that one than the others. And I'm writing two stories for FictionPress. Check me out there. Same screen name. Well I don't want to hold you too long. See you guys at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own this story or the characters. Wish I did but RM does! Hope to own some hot characters in the future.**

"So all that shit that Mia and those other people told me was true!" the voice in the corner said.

Christian and I both stopped what we were doing. I opened my mouth to try and explain what had happened. But before I could get a word in, Lissa continued.

"Of all people Christian! Of all people that you could have screwed. But no everyone just loves the badass Rose Hathaway." Lissa screamed coming closer. She stopped short once she realized that Christian's member was still in my mouth. I pulled my head away when I saw her staring.

There was a knock on the door.

"Rose is everything okay in there?" my boyfriend Dimitri asked opening the door.

"Dimitri no!" I screamed. But I was too late. Dimitri was already walking into the room.

The look on his face scared me more than seeing five thousand Strigoi. I could tell that I was hurting him by the minute.

"Dimitri I can expla-"

"Rose how in the hell can you explain this," my Russian god said fuming. Dimitri came over in less than three strides. I tried to say more, but Dimitri just went on, "My Roza a slut. Who would've thought? To tell you the truth I thought that would at least have some respect for yourself. You know I would've expected this kind of behavior from a blood whore, but not from you.

At first I felt ashamed. I had betrayed the man that I once thought I loved. But my head was making its way up when those last two words came out. Before I could stop myself, I was on Dimitri in my naked form.

"How dare you call me that? How dare you think that you have the right to call me a blood whore!" I screamed while punching my ex-lover in the nose. I couldn't think my emotions were taking over. I was in no control. Maybe this is what my teachers try to teach me- control.

I soon felt a pair of firm hands on my waist.

"Rose get the hell off of him!" my friend Eddie Castle said.

"No! He called me a blood whore. I really don't think that a blood whore could do this kind of damage to one of the toughest soon-to-be guardians. I think he deserves what I'm dishing out to him. Don't you?" That's where I made my mistake. Eddie distracted me.

In a blink of an eye, Dimitri pinned me. He had me in one of his unbreakable locks. His strength was so unbelievable. This unnatural strength was what made him the top dog in our graduating class.

Soon I began to lose felling in my body. My mind was going in and out of conciseness. I felt Dimitri's breath on my neck. Hot, and raspy. There was a faint noise in the background, and I was suddenly in Lissa's head. Experiencing this moment in her eyes.

"Dimitri you've got to let her go," Lissa said, I said, "She doesn't deserve to die over something like this. Let's put some clothes on her, and talk about this calmly." My voice was so clam. I was looking dead straight into his eyes. Those dark hate filled eyes.

Lissa's emotions were slowly getting in check. And I was back into my own head.

More slowly Dimitri's grip on my neck was receding. The way that his grip would get tight and loose told me that he was fighting the compulsion.

I also knew that he could kill me right then and there. I had to say something.

"Dimitri, I know that I hurt, but you can't kill me. Sweetheart listen to me, listen to me _now. _Let go of my neck, and let me put some fucking clothes on. I know that you don't want to see me naked with Eddie in here." I said in my baby voice. I didn't mention Christian. Throughout this whole thing, he had been quiet like a mouse. I wasn't fully sure that he was still in the room.

But after a while I think something in Dimitri clicked.

I soon felt the world go pitch black around me.

"Where the hell am I?" I screamed into the darkness.

I could barely make out the objects in the room. It was so dark. I couldn't be anywhere off campus. Could I?

"Rose why would you do such a thing?" a snarky voice said from a corner of the room. "Rose why do you love hurting the people closest to you?" the voice said again.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled. I was turning around looking for the source of the voice.

Every few seconds I would here a taunting laugh form a corner, then another from the next.

"Oh Rosie why do you have to make things even harder for yourself?" a voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around so fast that whoever it was didn't have time to get away from me. I grabbed the person by the neck, and kicked it between the legs. He fell to the ground crying in pain.

"I'm going to ask you again: who the HELL are you?" I asked yelling. I could feel my blood presser rising. "What the hell do you want me. And so what I cheated on my boyfriend. And so what if I cheated on my boyfriend with my best friend's boyfriend." I said grabbing him by the neck.

I heard a click coming from the back of the room. Then the room filled with light.

"You are not at the campus anymore. Ms. Hathaway."

"What the hell do you mean I'm not on campus anymore. What do you want from…" I stopped short. I had that nausea felling that I only get when there are Strigoi around.

"What I want is for you to put that boy down or I will snap your neck like you're just a stick. By the way my name is Liam, and you will be staying with us for awhile." Liam said.

I did as I was told and dropped the boy on the ground, and said, "How in the hell did I get here?"

"That is for me to know and you to figure out my dearest Rose!" Liam said taunting me, "By the way don't even try to get out of here. And this fine young man will by bringing yor food shortly. Have fun Rose!" he said walking out.

**So how was it? Does it have too many clif hangers? Well tell me in an review or a PM which ever floats your boat. : hahahaha I made a funny… NOT! I'll try to have the net chapter up soon. And please don't kill me if I don't. PEACE AND LOVE my fine readers ^_^.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

**WHAT UP MY FELLOW READERS! I know that I haven't UD'd in like a month. I had writer's block, my computer wasn't working, and work (not fun) I really hope that this chapter does not suck balls. I've really have been dragging this around for a while. Um I don't really know what else to say. OH *yells* I know, everyone has to get singer **_**Adele's **_**CD's. Her first one is called **_**19 **_**and her newest one is called **_**21. **_**I have them both on my computer and I'm in LOVE with both of them. Well I guess I'll see you peeps at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA RM does. But I am lucky to own this plot and the four newbies. **

"How in the hell am I supposed to get the fuck out of this place?" I asked out loud.

I was pacing around the room thinking about the events that had happened in the last day. Had it even been a whole day? How the fuck did I get in this fucking place?

"Maybe Dimitri and Lissa had something to do with this. Maybe this is was just their way of teaching me a lesson. But why would they have Strigoi? Where the fuck would they get a Strigoi from? Got damn it!" I yelled while kicking a chair in the process.

There was a knock on the door. And the same guy came in.

"I have your food Miss Rose." He said while putting a tray of food on the table.

"What does he want with me?" I asked pleading.

"He wants you. Those were his orders. I'm not to speak of the masters wishes, Miss. If he knows that I've spoke out of place he will kill me. I am to go now. Enjoy as much as you can Rose. And my name is Ignazio, by the way." Ignazio said walking out. He gave me a sorry look as he closed the door.

Why in the world would anyone want to have me kidnapped? What did I do to deserve this, beside the fact that I slept with my best friend's boyfriend. Maybe this is just some silly joke.

I walked over to where Ignazio had left the platter of food. There on the table was all, well most of my favorite foods. I was kind of hesitant at first, but I then I saw the best looking slice of pepperoni pizza. I dove right into it. It was the best pizza I've ever put in my huge mouth. The way that the cheeses melt into my mouth was like haven. And the pepperoni was soft and slightly crispy just the way I liked it.

It accrued to me just how much Liam knew about me. The wheels in my head started to turn. I dropped the slice of pizza and spat out what was left in my mouth.

"How in the hell do you know me!" I screamed into the air.

Suddenly the door opened.

"I think that you should watch your mouth little girl." Liam said from the doorway.

"And I think that you should let me the fuck out of this damn household. And maybe we could talk about me and my potty mouth." I spat back at him.

In a split second Liam was grapping me by the neck.

He whispered in my ear, "I really think that you should watch your mouth little girl. Or I will break your neck into two. I have orders _not _to kill, but to save until it's time. But if you keep testing me with your mouth I _will _kill you. Do you understand me?"

All I could do was nod my head.

"Good. Now there are some people that I think you should… um see." Liam said pulling me out of the room.

It was the first time that I had been outside of that dreadful room. It looked like a simple hallway except for that there were no windows. These damn Strigoi and them not wanting their prey getting away from them.

"So who is it that wants to see me? And how do I know them?" I asked.

"Shut up girl, and don't make me tell you again." He said pulling me into another room.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have to do what you say?"

Right after the words came out of my mouth a hand that wasn't Liam's came across my face.

"What the he-" but before I could get the rest of my sentence out I was slapped again, but this time ten times harder. It felt like it was a guy. Now both sides of my face were burning. For some reason I couldn't see my slappers. They were wearing these ridiculous blood red robes.

"What are you guys, the bitch slappers from Hell?" I said sneering. Liam thought it was a good time to tighten the hold on my neck. "Damn Liam I thought that you weren't supposed to kill me. It's not like I'm going to _hurt _anyone." I said as sweetly as I could.

For the first time since I've been here I heard someone laugh. And I knew that fucking laugh. It was a laugh that I hated. It was also a woman's laugh.

"Got damn it! I cannot believe it's you. You sad little bitch!" I screamed.

The hooded figures finally showed me their faces, and I laughed right in front of theirs.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" The guy asked me. Holding up his hand trying to scare me.

"What I'm laughing at is the fact that you two dickheads had the balls to try and kidnap me. Is that a good enough answer for you?" I asked just as his hand came across my face again.

This time I didn't just take, I fought back. It may have been a low blow but he deserved the pain. Seeing him fall on the ground in pain was enough just to make me laugh harder. I guess that Liam didn't think it was funny, because he began to choke me.

"Liam let the little slut go. I have some things to handle with her."

"Well hello Jenna. It's so fucking nice to see you." I said glaring.

Jenna returned the look by sucker punching me.

"I hope you know that you have made a grave mistake." I said while kicking her in the stomach. She wasn't even a Dhampir, but her punch stunned me. Jenna and I were going back and forth that I didn't notice that the guy got up. I turned just in time to get out of the way. I dropped kicked him in the guts.

"Jenna who is this. Your little henchman?" I said while punching the guy in his face.

"He's my husband. For you information Rose." Jenna said trying to get a punch in.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you dropped out of school. To tell you the truth I think that you could do a lot better than this. Look at this dude; he can't even keep himself from getting kicked to the ground," And just to prove my point, I kicked her husband back to the ground. "Jenna what is this guys' name anyway. I don't want to be _rude _while I kick his ass."

The look Jenna gave me was funny. Like she was trying to kill me with her eyes.

"He's name is Carlton and he was the best in his class. Thank you very much." Jenna said trying to slap me, but I caught her hand mid slap.

"Well as I said you can really do better" I said while twisting her arm until it broke.

I guess hearing Jenna's cries for pain sparked something in Carlton.

"So what are you going to do to me Mister Top-of-his-class?" I asked in a mocking way.

"I'm gonna kill and laugh while I do it." Carlton said trying to be a smartass.

All I did was laugh. He honestly thought that he was going to kill me. Well this dick had another thing coming to him if he thought that was going to happen. Carlton came at me with all that he had, but I had much, much more up my torn sleeve. I pulled out the piece of broken wood out of the back of my pants. We both ran towards each other, but I was the one that didn't get hurt in the process. I had pushed the stick as far as I could into his chest.

Carlton fell to the in pain. Jenna who was on the ground in the corner holding her broken arm started screaming. I ran over to her and broke her neck. Then I broke Carlton's neck just for good measure, and then I searched his pocket for his stake. I couldn't go with a house full of Strigoi.

I walked slowly out of the room, trying my best to be quiet as a mouse. As I turned the corner I bumped into Ignazio. He scared me so much that I stabbed in the shoulder. He screamed out loud. But before he could get that much out, I grabbed him by his mouth.

"Please shut the hell up. I didn't mean to stab you. I didn't know it was you. I'm getting out of here and you're going to help me. Nod yes if you're going to do it." I said.

Ignazio nodded his head yes wildly. I smiled and said, "Good now show me a way out of the hellhole."

Ignazio and I were walking throughout the house without any of the Strigoi catching us. But in a house full of them something bad was bound to happen. Liam turned a corner just as we were walking done a flight of stairs. I got the nausea feeling that I get whenever a Strigoi was around.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you to find her?" Liam spat at Ignazio.

Before Ignazio could say anything I jumped onto Liam. He was a lot faster than me, but I had a ton of will power. We started to do this weird fight dance. I was circling around Liam and vice versa. Liam dodged almost all of me punches and kicks. He also got in a few good ones. But there was one thing that Liam didn't catch onto; Ignazio. Before Liam came I had given Ignazio the stake just in case I got hurt. I gave him the signal. And he jumped onto Liam's back and in spilt second stabbed in the heart. Once Ignazio jumped down I twisted his neck just to make sure that he was dead.

"Good job man, but now we have to get out of here. We don't have much time. What floor are we on?" I asked a shocked Ignazio.

"Um….. We're on the first floor. The door is just around the corner. Rose we can make it." He said walking in front of me.

And we did make it out, but not without complications. We were in the middle of nowhere. With no way to get away.

"Naz do they let you go out?" I asked.

"Yeah sometimes. Why?"

"Um… because I don't see any cars around here."

"Well they don't have cars. You see what we do is we walk."

"And how long do you have to walk." I said.

"Um it kind of takes about twenty to thirty minutes."

"Well then show me the way." I said starting to walk.

"Rose your kind of going the wrong way." Naz said walking in the other direction.

"Oh yeah. Well now let's get going. We don't have all day." I said running ahead of him. \

**Didn't I tell you guys that I'll see you at the bottom? Well how was it? Please tell me that it did not suck freaking major balls. So far this has been the longest chapter. Um, tell me what you bees thinkin' in a PM or a review whatever makes your little bitie heart desires. Oh just a shout out to everyone that has been reviewing, story/author alerting, putting me and the story on your favorites list. You guys are the reasons why I keep writing. What else *talking out loud* if you have an ideas what so ever, just tell me and I'll try to use it in the story. I'll also give you a shout out personally. So how about I stop talking and you guys press the pretty green button. I promise it won't bite you that much. PEACE AND LOVE to all and TO ALL A GREAT READ. P.s I might not update for a long while. Please don't kill me by sending hate mail. **

**^_.^ (don't you just love a smiley with a sexy beauty mark. Cause I know that I do. Kisses)**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Home

**Hello my beautiful people. Didn't I tell you that I would UD soonies? I think I did. Do you know what I really want, but I can't have… *yells* SO DAMN CHOCALTE! My mother thinks it's not good for my 'growing body'. Even though my body is growing quite well if I say so myself. Which I just did. Okay so you know in the last chapter I said something about one of the greatest soul singers ever! **_**Adele! **_**I'm listing to her as I type. So I think I got off track, anyway that happens a lot, I think everyone should check out four of her songs: **_**Set Fire to the Rain, Someone Like You, Best For Last **_**and **_**Don't You Remember. **_**To me those are my absolute fav songs. Now back to your daily babble. LOL, I made a funny. I hope that yawl love this chappie. See yens at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but Ignazio, and Mary. RM does and forever will!**

"My Gwad! How long have we been walking?" I screamed into the sky.

It seemed like we had been walking for freaking hours. I know that I shouldn't be complaining. When I'm at the Academy I have to run miles, but when it came to walking in the heat that's something that I'm going to complain about. I really couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Ignazio and whoever else was in that house did this when they left.

"Rose we have only been walking for about five minutes." Naz said laughing at my complaining.

"How in the hell are you supposed to know how long we've been walking? What are you… a mental walk-o-meter?"

Ignazio started to laugh even harder than before, "Funny but no. I've been walking these roads longer than you have, my little Potty Mouth." Ignazio said.

"I am no-" I started to say, but I was suddenly pulled into Lissa's head.

"_Christian you can't love her. You're supposed to love me!" I screamed to the back of my ex- boyfriend_

_I ran back to my dorm in tears. When I opened the door I was greeted by someone._

"_Dimitri, what are you doing here?" I asked. _

"_Liss I could really show you better than I could tell you." he said walking closer to me._

"_What do you mea-"I was cut off by Dimitri's beautiful lips._

_I really couldn't believe that I was making out with the hottest male soon-to-be guardians at school. I bet if Rose was here she would do exactly what I did to her. She would be filled with so much anger that she would send to get me killed. _

_Dimitri's lips felt so good against my tear stained face. He was a master with everything that had to do with making a girl feel good inside. I had no idea why Rose would ever want to give this up. Both of our hands were moving places. We were both searching and exploring each other's bodies. I soon made my way to his highway of pecks. _

"_Oh Dimitri I never knew that a person can have this many abs." I moaned against his mouth._

_He laughed. It sent shivers straight down my spine. His hands went down to my shirt, but he hesitated._

"_Dimitri it's okay." I said with even more tears coming down my face._

_Even though I gave him permission to proceed he didn't._

"_Lissa I don't want to use you like this. I shouldn't have come onto you like this. It was very, very irresponsible of me. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I still miss her, and it wouldn't be right to do that to you. I should just go" Dimitri said taking my hands from under his shirt .He walked out without even a second look back._

_I was so mad that I broke my special globe. The shattered glass sparkled in my tear filled eyes. I walked slowly over to, and picked up the largest shard. I stared at it for a while. Contemplating whether to use this to cut myself with. The globe had been a gift from my brother before the accident. _

_Before I could change my mind I brought the shard to my arm. I began to make several cuts up and down my arms. I was screaming throughout the whole ordeal. I soon passed out from the blood lost._

"Rose what's wrong. Hello, earth to Rose? Is there anyone home?" Ignazio asked waving a hand in front of my face.

Before I could I passed out cold.

I sat up suddenly to a room full of cold air. I looked around at my surroundings. It looked to be a normal room. There were simple things in the room. The walls though were the color of puke pink. I looked down to what I was sitting on and the comforter was the same color as the walls.

"Where in the HELL am I?" I asked to the wall.

Just as I said that I elderly woman with really wrinkled skin came.

"Hello dear. It's nice to see that you've finally woke up. My name is Mary. I'm Ignazio's grandma."

"Hi. Where are we?" I asked.

"You are here."

"And where is here?"

"You will soon find out." Mary said walking out just as Ignazio walked in.

"Man your grandmother is kind of wacked." I said laughing out loud.

"Yeah I know. What did she say to you?" he asked.

"She said something about me being here, and I asked her where is here. The lady said I will soon find out. Anyway what town are we in?" I asked getting up.

"You are in Bigleoo. It's a really small town."

"Okay. 'Nother question, how long have we been here?" I asked walking over towards the window.

"Well we were walking and suddenly you just blanked out. It was like you were in another place. After about ten minutes you can back, but you had tears in your eyes. Then out of nowhere you screamed, and then you just blacked out. And then I carried you here."

Ignazio said walking towards me.

"Thanks." I said. I turned around to meet a very close Ignazio.

"Rose what had happened?" He said coming just a little bit closer.

"Nothing. I really just want get the hell out of this place. I really need to get back to school." I said taking a step back.

"Rose tell me." He said while grabbing my arms.

Out of instinct I put Naz into a nasty headlock. "I just told you that I don't want to talk about it. Now get your hands off of me." I said pulling on his neck.

He did the smart thing, and let me go. "Rose I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Well didn't I just tell you that I didn't want to talk about? Can't you get it through your thick ass head that I don't feel like talking about my _feelings_?" I said walking out of the room.

Ignazio ran after me, "Rose I can get you back to where ever you need to get back to. Can I just do that one thing for you? Please Rose let me do this."

I stopped and said, "Fine, but if you try any funny shit I swear to God that I will snap you human neck like a twig."

He backed up from where we were standing. "Damn Rose you sure know how to put a guy in his place."

I just growled in return.

"Well I'm going to take that as a yes." He said timidly.

"Do I have to call you a dumbass as well?" I asked.

"No Rose, but if that makes you happy then fine be it."

"Whatever. When are we gonna leave this place?" I asked while walking down the stairs.

"In about an hour. I just have to get some things in order. Is that fine with you your highness?"

"Why yes it does. I think that I could live with solution." I said using my British voice.

"Well that's the only solution that your gonna get."

"Damn, you sure know how treat a lady."

"Well you scare me." He said playfully.

"Oh stop talking to me and get those damn things ready." I said laughing.

**Didn't I tell yens that I would see you at the bottom? So tell me how it was. I would really love to know if yawl liked, hated, and/or LOVED (most likely loved it). I really want to have a moment of silence for the late Amy Winehouse. By the time that I get a chance to post chapter everyone would have known be now. But she was a great singer. RIP AMY! We love you, forever and always. Well I guess that's it for now. Now how about you press that pretty little pink button that says things. It won't hurt you that much. Well the pinks have a tendency to be a little bio polar. So a person can never know with them. PEACE AND LOVE. See you soon. ^_.' (now I gave it a winky) I'm gone now. Dimka has now left the building. **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello to all of my beautiful readers! I'm very sorry to tell you all that I won't be able to UD that often. See I just started school and I have the opportunity to study aboard next summer and to make a long story short: I promised my mother and father that I would make straight a's the whole fucking sckool year. So tat means that I'm gonna have to buckle down on my computer things, such as, my writing, skyping, and other things (like talking to very hot Italians) Anyway so I posted two chapters and I'm slowly working on the 5****th****. I can't really tell you where this story is going though. And for some of the readers that think that I'm copying **_**word-for-word**_** the story Sync, then read my story then read hers. Yes there may be something's that are similar but they are not the same story! Thank you very much. I really hope that you all keep reading the story. and my others (which by the way I haven't UD for a while. The first one is very crappy. The second is all right.) I love all of you guys for your support and thank you for reading them. You guys are what is going to help me make all straight fucking A's so that I can write more for you. To All that knows me, knows that I'll just be reading something instead of working hard at my lame studies! *in British voice* (I do love my them Brits ^_') now I well let you all be on with your day. CHEERIOS SUCKERSSSSSSSS! AND ALL A FUCKED UP NIGHT! (just kidding. I do have a devilish side to me) oh I look at what I did to my sexy smiley face that has a beauty mark (Pauly you've seen this before) :^_^.: I gave it some sexy freckles BABY. LOVE AND PEACE!**


End file.
